Tyrantfog
The Tyrantfog was a magical ritual, empowered by Iyachtu Xvim, that Fzoul Chembryl devised to save his own life. The ritual's effects affected much of the Western Heartlands, western Sea of Fallen Stars and south-eastern Tethyr. History In Alturiak of 1370 DR, the banelich Faram Khaldan decided to put into action his plan to assassinate Fzoul Chembryl. Using information given to him by Manshoon, Faram managed to get inside the underground temple of Xvim beneath Zhentil Keep where he encountered Fzoul. Fzoul, armed with the Scepter of the Sorcerer-Kings, plunged it into Faram's chest, which broke the artifact into five separate pieces that were then flung into the planes. Faram was destroyed but the magic released both destroyed the temple and filled Fzoul's body with a massive amount of magical energy. Fzoul knew that the energy his body now contained would soon kill him so he began work on a ritual to expunge it. On Mirtul 3, from an altar in the ruined northern section of Zhentil Keep, Fzoul sacrificed many captured Cyricists and Zhents loyal to Manshoon to fuel his ritual. This had the effect of conjuring a dark grey fog that stretched from Zhentil Keep to Starmantle and the Sunset Mountains to Tsurlagol. A second area of fog appeared between Mintar and Saradush. Xvimlar found strength within the fog, while Cyricists in the fog were afflicted with a terrible disease. The Knights of the Black Gauntlet used this new-found strength to conquer Kzelter. Eight days after it appeared, the fog burned away in a great green conflagration. All holy sites of Bane within this "Tyrantfire" lost their power and any Cyricists who had survived the illnesses they had caught were burned also. All baneliches within the area of the fog were destroyed as well, destroying the majority of those then surviving in the Realms. After-effects The Tyrantfire's flames became concentrated into a huge pillar of green and black fire over the altar where Fzoul began the ritual. He stood within the flames, unhurt, and released the stored energy within him. Though he did not burn, Fzoul still died once all of the magical energy within him was gone three days later. The massive amount of power released by the ritual was fed to Iyachtu Xvim, however, and in thanks, Xvim resurrected Fzoul as his Chosen a day afterward. Upon Fzoul's resurrection, the pillar of fire was transformed into basalt and was quickly made into a grand temple called Tor Blackflame. All Banite magic items in Myth Drannor were consumed by the Tyrantfire but the flames mysteriously coalesced into the form of a dragon before rejoining the diminishing radius of fire. All those who succumbed to the diseases caused by the Tyrantfog rose after the Tyrantfire as tyrantfog zombies. Appendix Notes * In Cloak & Dagger and Monsters of Faerûn, both sources incorrectly identify the northern border of the Tyrantfog to have been the Sunrise Mountains, which are in eastern Thay. References Category:Rituals Category:Events on the Moonsea Category:Events in the Vast Category:Events in the Western Heartlands Category:Events in Tethyr Category:Events in Faerûn Category:Events on Toril Category:Events